


Someone Who Cares

by alltimelexi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Foster Care, M/M, Notfic, but probably not very accurate foster care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelexi/pseuds/alltimelexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius ends up in foster care after being kicked out of his home. A short story that's not even really a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to write this fully out, have at it. Just message me on here or on Tumblr (livingroomsong) and let me read it!
> 
> That being said, this isn't really a fic, it's me rambling about a scenario. Be prepared for that before you read it.

okay so marius is a sophomore in high school and he’s just gotten kicked out for something. he’s not sure exactly what maybe it’s a combination of things that have been going on since he was eleven and started talking back. he ends up in foster care because that’s what happens to kids who get kicked out, he finds, and the boy’s home kind of sucks because he doesn’t know anyone there and they’re all really mean to him.

but he only has to stay for two days before he’s being fostered in a home they found in his school district. he knows one of the daughters, she’s a freshman this year and she always looked like someone he didn’t want to mess with. she hung out with people way older than her and if he remembers right she completely totaled a guy’s face when he called her a whore. 

she’s kind of stand offish when he shows up at the house but her parents seem nice enough so he doesn’t worry about it. he finds out soon enough that the parents aren’t what they appear and that all of the thenardier kids are tough because they have to be.

to be honest it’s kind of an awful foster home but there’s food and a bed and apparently they passed any tests you need to be a foster parent so marius is kind of trapped. he doesn’t mind it after awhile, he even makes friends with the kids.

especially eponine. she’s a lot nicer than she appeared at first glance. she spends a lot of time in his room and they just lie around doing homework together and laughing about things that happen during the day. it’s not long before marius considers eponine his best friend and he thinks she feels the same way but he’s not sure because she never actually calls him that.

mainly because she’s actually head over heels for him. he never notices that she puts on make up before going to his room sometimes or that she’ll wear her favorite outfits that make her look totally hot whenever she knows they’re hanging out. he’s also apparently oblivious to flirting, which is just… eponine doesn’t even know how to handle that.

but as time goes on marius keeps being oblivious and eponine and he stay best friends and eponine does his math homework and he does the dishes for her. 

during the summer marius and eponine go out as often as they can, taking eponine’s younger siblings with them because there are some people around the house that are not very good role models for young kids. or teenagers, for that matter. 

they go everywhere that they can with no money. parks, museums, libraries. one time eponine reaches out and takes marius’ hand and he’s a little surprised but he doesn’t let go or anything. 

when they start their next year at school, marius actually starts to make some new friends in his classes. there’s a boy in his government class who over powers the teacher sometimes and leads the class discussions in completely different directions than what the teacher probably hand planned. he has a friend who sits beside him and nods every once in awhile, but who also knows when to place a hand on the boy’s arm and quiet him down.

in the art class he took as an elective (and he’s so bad and thankful the teacher grades on completion) there’s three boys at his table that he likes well enough. one is named grantaire and he is always drawing greek gods, one is named jehan and he’s almost as bad as grantaire but seems to love painting flowers on things anyway, and one named feuilly who… well, grantaire had never seen his work. he does it all at home and brings it in when it’s done to get graded. 

and finally there is courfeyrac. he met courfeyrac first in freshman year but they don’t really interact until marius doesn’t have eponine in his lunch second semester and looks around, completely clueless as to where to sit. courfeyrac invites him to sit with him and the boys from government class. (turns out their names are enjolras and combeferre and they’ve been friends with courfeyrac since second grade.)

courfeyrac is smart and funny and when he finds out about marius’ living situation he’s just the right level of sympathetic. he starts going to courfeyrac’s to do his homework some nights because courf’s mom makes delicious food and they end up sitting on his bed having debates and laughing over all the stories courfeyrac has to tell.

marius knows he’s not courfeyrac’s best friend, because that position is already filled by enjolras and combeferre, but he also knows that courf cares about him a lot and that’s all he can ask for.

so one day when he’s over at courfeyrac’s and the other boy asks him to stay the night, he agrees and tells eponine to let her family know where he’s at. the sleep in the same bed and fall asleep in the middle of a conversation and when they wake up in the morning courfeyrac’s curls are wild and his eyes are sleepy but he just picks up where their conversation left off the night before.

it doesn’t take long before marius realizes that he kind of wants to kiss courfeyrac a lot of the time and likes spending a lot of time around him. 

when courfeyrac comes up to him one day, boucning up and down, and saying that his parents want to be his foster parents and that if it’s approved by the state they get to live together and marius is excited

until he realized he has to tell eponine.

eponine cries and tells marius that he hates her, which hurts marius because he does love eponine a lot. their family had become like his little siblings in the year he’d been with them.

but he goes with courfeyrac and has his own room but spends a lot of time in courfeyrac’s room anyway. sometimes enjolras and combeferre will come over and a few times jehan, grantaire, and feuilly come over too. grantaire is very obviously in love with enjolras and one time he and marius team up to fight against enjolras.

they lose.

but courfeyrac is laughing and combeferre and jehan look amused, so marius counts it as a win as he collapses on the couch beside courfeyrac and courfeyrac wraps an arm around him and pulls him further against him so marius counts it as a double win.

one day it’s just marius and courfeyrac and they’re lying on courf’s bed and marius says something, waving his hands around, and courfeyrac just reaches out and grabs his hands and kisses him.

marius is super confused until courfeyrac pulls away and smirks and mutters “just trying to shut you up."

after that, it’s courfeyrac’s favorite tool to use when marius is talking and he wants to say something and marius soon learns to use it on courf too.

courfeyrac surprises him again when they’re sitting at a coffee shop with combeffere, enjolras, grantaire (who is beaming and might be holding enjolras’ hand under the table) and jehan. they’re all chatting away until courfeyrac calls them all to silence, only to announce in a dramatic voice that he and marius are dating.

marius turns bright red, but everyone else just answers in a monotone “we know."

it takes awhile for marius to befriend eponine again, but eventually she forgives him for leaving (and for not knowing she loved him) and she joins their group too. her and combeferre really hit it off, which surprises marius.

he thinks getting kicked out may have been the best thing that could have happened to him.


End file.
